


Neat

by dancingpenguin57



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Deleted Scenes, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingpenguin57/pseuds/dancingpenguin57
Summary: A little deleted/reworked scene from Ashes of the Empire.





	Neat

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 41 isn't quite ready yet, but I did promise a chapter every week so here is a little something to make up for it and assuage my guilt for failing to meet deadlines.
> 
> Chapter 40 was originally from Rey's point of view but I rewrote it so we could have some of Ben's thoughts at the reception, explore a few of his other relationships (and, most importantly, the sex scene just worked better that way). But I like this version for the cutesy stuff at the end, and Ben finally gets to be on the receiving end of a romantic speech.
> 
> I do have quite a few more completed scenes that were deleted or changed and, if you guys like, I could turn this into a mini-series and post some of them here?
> 
> Spoilers for Ashes of the Empire, of course.

She knew he was far too close for her to use her mouth on him, even for a moment, but there was nothing precluding the use of his mouth on her. He flipped her onto her back before she finished phrasing her suggestion, and she used her last seconds of coherence to promise him that if he was good then she would finally let him finish, and if he was _very_ good then he could do so any way that he liked.

He was very good (as she knew he would be), and when she let her hips fall back and released her grip on his hair he chose to claim his prize by crawling up her body and gliding into her while supporting himself on his elbows (as she knew he would: this position had always remained his unmatched favourite). She couldn’t resent his lack of adventurousness, because it was a favourite of hers too: she loved the contrast between his firm weight rocking on top of her and the softness of the pillows beneath her, and it allowed him to whisper promises into her ear (much sweeter and breathier now than they had been at the beginning of this encounter) that the thick curtain of his hair hid from the rest of the galaxy.

He crushed his lips against hers and released a low whine from the back of his throat to warn her of his impending climax, and she clenched her arms and thighs and core around him as tightly as possible so she could witness the way each part of him trembled and stiffened. It lasted longer than usual, and she felt him register that through the haze of pleasure, and the knowledge caused its own kind of ecstasy that allowed the orgasm to self-propagate until finally he collapsed against her, completely spent. He mumbled something incoherent before rolling off her, flinging his limbs out with uncharacteristic clumsiness and using his last shred of delirious energy to rub his hair out of his face.

Rey allowed him a moment to himself before sitting up (trying her best to ignore the wet patch she was creating by allowing his release to trickle out of her) and shuffling over to comb his hair with her fingers, because he had somehow managed to make it even messier.

He looked up at her with an impossibly bright smile that she couldn’t help returning. “Hi.”

“Hi.”

“You love me _so_ much,” he announced proudly.

“I do?” She snuggled down against his side and rested her chin on his shoulder.

“Mm. Uh huh. Or you wouldn’t let me do _that_.”

“I don’t need to love you ‘so much’ to have sex with you. I just need to know how good you are at it.”

He brushed off her backhanded compliment and sighed at her, fondly, as if he knew some grand secret that she didn’t. “That wasn’t sex.”

“What was it, then?”

“Something else. Something really really… really…” he frowned to himself as he tried to find the most appropriate word “...neat.”

She laughed. “Yeah, it was ‘neat’.”

“ _Really_ neat,” he corrected her.

“Sure, really neat.”

She was still giggling when he drifted off, and wondering how much he would remember of his exaltant declaration. She managed to wait a whole week before succumbing to the urge tease him about it. They both had an unusual gap in their schedules in the mid-afternoon and decided to use the opportunity to discuss the many pressing issues of galactic government.

“Thanks, that was neat,” Rey said, after their important discourse had reached a satisfying conclusion.

Ben paused at the top button of his trousers and looked up at her with an expression of slightly indignant confusion. “‘Neat’?”

“Yeah,” Rey said, releasing her hair from the ponytail that had become half-undone and re-tying it. “Really, really, really… neat.”

Ben’s mouth opened to retort, and then closed again. She watched a faint pink tinge bloom on his cheeks and neck as the memory caught up to him. His mouth re-opened and stubbornly declared “It _was_ neat.”

That night was one of their twice-weekly dinners outside the Palace. Ben held her back from the dining room their group was being led to and cornered her against the wall of a corridor that very quickly became otherwise empty.

“What I meant--” he began, but Rey cut him off, because she had sensed him preparing a statement all afternoon and felt the need to beat him to it.

“What _I_ meant to say,” she said, “is that the feeling of your bare skin against mine makes my entire body feel like it’s glowing, and my hands feel empty and _wrong_ whenever they’re not touching you, and the look on your face when you’re inside me makes me want to die so that the last thing I ever saw was extraordinarily perfect. I meant to say all of that, but it came out as just ‘neat’. Sorry.” She ended on a half-shrug.

Ben was trying very hard to keep a straight face. “Neat speech,” he said, with a good imitation of a casual tone, but Rey could tell he was immensely pleased.

“I’ll give you more of them,” she promised. Ben’s pragmatism and love of simplicity didn’t extend to their relationship, where he had long ago shown his preference for grand words and gestures. Rey didn’t think they were necessary (after all, she could so easily _show_ him exactly what she was feeling), but she did like them, and supposed that she was overdue in her reciprocity.

Ben shook his head. “You don’t have to give me anything.” But his eyes glistened and that made it very necessary for her to give him everything.

“I want to.” Then, to lighten the mood, she stepped forward to press the entire length of her body against him. “As long as you give me something in return.”

His nostrils flared. “Aren’t you hungry?”

“Starving. And you look delicious.”

 

.........

 

Lissa took the seat that was offered and immediately twisted in her chair to look at the door that was still open to the corridor. The newlyweds hadn’t followed them into the room. “They’re not coming. Let’s order.”

“It’s been forty seconds,” Arin said.

“Yeah, they’re not coming,” Orax said.

“We haven’t even looked at the menu yet,” Arin pointed out.

“They’ve probably already left,” Ryal shrugged.

“Maybe they’re just talking?” Arin suggested.

All three of them looked at her.

“Yeah, okay, let’s order.”


End file.
